


Missing

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor x Reader - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, baby danvers, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: Lena Luthor has a crush you, but she doesn't think your older sisters will let her date you.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Missing

Lena watched as you walked into Kara’s apartment and began greeting everyone, waiting patiently for you to greet her. She smiles at you as you come towards her with your arms wide open and give her a hug. Lena enjoys this hug more than anything, wishing it could last forever. She wished she could have you in her arms everyday for the rest of her life. But Lena knows this is just wishful thinking; a fantasy of hers. 

She doesn’t even know for certain if you like women, although Lena is certain that you sometimes show a shy interest towards her. But, this could just be her imagination or perhaps that look of love she thought you sometimes gave her, could just be a look of friendship. Lena didn’t know, and she feared she’d never find out. Even if you both had a crush on each other, Lena thought Kara and Alex would never let you be with her.

You were their little sister and they protected you more than anything. Lena thought Alex and Kara would find it awkward for their sister to be dating one of their very best friends. Besides, Lena felt as if Alex and Kara were always slightly suspicious of her just because she was a Luthor, waiting for Lena to make a mistake and become like Lex. Lena was certain they’d never let you date a Luthor. So, Lena did the only thing she felt she could do; look.

For a long time, Lena just admired your beauty silently. However, as time went by, her craving for you just grew worse. She tried her best to distract herself by burying herself in work and trying to keep her distance, but she always ended up coming to game nights just so she could have a look at you. Tonight however, you decided upon sitting next to Lena, which only made things worse for her. Of course, Lena always enjoyed any opportunity to be close to you, but you were sitting right next to her, your leg pressed softly against hers. This was driving Lena insane, as she longed to be able to place her hand on your thigh. 

* * * * * * * *

After two long, torturous hours of game night, Lena decides upon doing something about her crush on you. She excuses herself, saying that she’s had a long, tiring workday and that she should head home to have some rest. Once she’s said goodbye to everyone and has stepped outside Kara’s apartment, Lena sets her plan in motion. She knows you usually leave the game night around the same time, which means she still has around forty minutes to get everything ready. 

First, Lena hacks into the security cameras’ system to turn them off all around the apartment building and on the outside as well. She then leaves the apartment building and drives over to L-Corp, where she takes something strong enough to knock you out for a couple of hours along with a piece of cloth. After that, Lena stops by her penthouse to change her high heels for a pair of flats before returning back to the apartment building where Kara lives. There, Lena waits for you, hidden behind a car which you’ll have to pass by on your way to yours. 

Lena doesn’t have to wait long before she spots you walking towards her. Once you have walked a few steps past her, Lena sneaks up behind you and presses the cloth against your nose and mouth. You struggle against your attacker and try to see who it is, but it isn’t long before you are completely knocked out. Lena catches you and carries you over to her black Mercedes bridal style, gently laying you down in her backseat.

* * * * * * * *

After and hour or so of driving, Lena pulls her Mercedes over into the Luthor mansion’s driveway. She parks the car and carefully carries you into the house, activating the mansion's invisibility field as she walks through the door. Lena takes you upstairs to the master bedroom and lays you down on the bed, sitting down on a chair nearby and waiting for you to regain consciousness.

* * * * * * * *

You eventually come around, feeling dizzy and disoriented. You glance around for a few seconds, waiting for your eyes to adjust to the light. As they do, you spot Lena sitting on a chair a couple of meters in front of you. You smile, relieved at seeing Lena and thinking that you were safe from whoever had tried to kidnap you.

"Lena!" you exclaim, "You don't know how glad I am to see you! What happened? Where am I?"

"In the Luthor mansion," Lena replies as she stands up and walks towards you.

Something makes you uncomfortable about the way Lena is looking at you. She always smiled at you, but not tonight, instead she was looking at you with a kind of hunger in her eyes. On any other occasion, you would have been happy to be alone with Lena, but this time your friend just seemed off. 

“Can you please take me home?” you ask nervously, “Or back to Kara’s apartment?”

“Why don’t you stay for a while?” Lena says as she sits down next to you on the bed, “We can spend a great night together.”

She isn’t hinting at what you think she is, is she?! One of your closest friends and your sister’s best friend wants to sleep with you? You did always think you liked Lena a little more than normal, but you weren’t completely sure whether you liked women as well. You had slept with men one or two times and it wasn’t a great experience, but what if you liked sex with women even less? Perhaps on other circumstances you could agree with Lena on something even though it would be very awkward for you, but right now you were far too scared from what had just happened. Now, you’re even starting to wonder whether it was Lena who took you.

“Lena, really, I should probably get going,” you say as you try to get up from the bed.

“Not unless I say so,” Lena says as she places her hand on your chest and pushes you back down onto the bed.

You instantly panic and struggle against Lena, but she just places one leg on each of your sides and moves on top of you, pinning you against the mattress. You try your best, but Lena is stronger than she seems and you can’t get her off you. She roughly takes hold of your wrists, forcing them together and tying them to the headboard with a strip of cloth. You pull at the cloth, your breathing heavy by this point, and you try to untie yourself, but it is no use. 

“Calm down Y/N,” Lena tries to reassure you while stroking your cheek, “I’ll be gentle, darling.”

“Please, Lena,” you pant out, “Not this way. I swear we can do it some other time!”

You were quite sure you’d chicken out in the end, but you were also sure that Lena would be back to her senses by then. Lena just ignored you however, sliding out of bed and walking back to the chair where she had left her purse. You watch as she rummages through it for a few seconds before pulling out a strap-on and a bottle of lube. You gulp; you know it isn’t huge, but it isn’t small either and you’re not sure whether you can take all of it. Lena unzips her dress and carefully slides out of it, revealing her perfect curves to you. She’s even more gorgeous than you’d imagined.

You nervously watch as Lena slides into the harness and walks back to you, the bottle of lube in her hand. She sits on the bed, once again on top of you, and begins to undress you. Lena gently unbuttons your shirt, spreading it wide open and then moving to unclip you bra from behind, as well as the straps to be able to remove it with your hands tied above your head. She carelessly throws your bra and the straps to the floor and begins squeezing and kneading your breasts. 

You stay still, awkwardly waiting for Lena to be done, but not looking forward to her using the dildo on you either. A few soft whimpers and moans escape your lips before you can stop them when Lena squeezes certain spots. After a few minutes of playing with your breasts, Lena moves down to your legs, taking a firm hold of your thighs and spreading them wide. She lowers her head between your legs and begins to skillfully lick big sections of your pussy. You bite down onto your tongue to prevent yourself from moaning, but you can’t stop your folds from growing slightly wet. Lena teases your clit and entrance with her tongue, enjoying every moment and savoring your taste.

It’s over faster than you want it to be, not feeling prepared for what is coming next. At least Lena is considerate enough to use lube. You slowly begin to close your legs as Lena opens the bottle of lube, but to your disgrace she notices and spreads them open again, placing her legs between yours to keep them open. You watch as Lena lazily spreads some lube onto two of her fingers. She then slides her fingers through your folds and plunges them inside you, curling them and moving them around. It doesn’t hurt you, but they feel cold and invasive.

Lena scissors them, pumping them in and out of you a couple of times before pulling out. She wipes her fingers on the inside of your thigh and smears the dildo with lube to make sure it slides easily into you. Lena takes hold of your legs and positions them at the side of her waist; you don’t wrap them around her. You feel the tip of the dildo press against your entrance and you panic once more, squirming and trying to kick Lena. Lena just takes a firm hold of your legs and shoves the dildo all the way in. You whimper, finally laying still and trying to ignore the pain of the stretch.

Lena allows you some time to get used to the feeling of having the dildo inside you, moving to play with your clit and help you relax. You relax slightly, but as you do, Lena begins thrusting in and out of you at a regular pace. It hurts, but less than you thought it would and you are surprised you are able to take the whole thing in. 

“Lena, please slow down,” you beg, “It hurts.”

“It wouldn’t hurt if you had kept still,” Lena scolds, but she slows down to a more tolerable pace.

With each slow thrust, Lena scrapes your spot, helping the pain fade away. Before you know it, your cunt is squelching softly with each thrust, a small trail of your excitement sliding down your thigh. Lena notices this and begins moving faster, sliding out slowly before ramming back in and hitting your spot. You soon begin to moan softly, your legs wrapping tightly around Lena’s waist. Lena continues, her pace never faltering, as you begin to feel your orgasm growing.

She senses this and begins to rub your clit, helping to build up your orgasm. You are no longer thinking about what is happening to you, your mind clouded by the small pleasure you are currently feeling. Soon, you have your release; it’s a small one, but it’s something. As you begin to come down from your high, you are vaguely aware of Lena pulling out of you and gently wiping you with a wet cloth. She cuts the cloth binding your hands and you just turn on your side, exhausted and shocked by what had just happened. Lena cleans the dildo and gets in bed with you, gently cuddling you. As you begin to fall asleep and you come back to your senses, you can’t believe what your friend had just done to you and the fact that you had somewhat enjoyed it at the end was killing you. 

* * * * * * * *

The next morning, Lena acts as if nothing had happened. She happily says good morning to you and serves breakfast for both of you. You are still somewhat shocked, but you begin to relax as Lena seems back to her old, kind self with you. You do find out however, that Lena was the one who had kidnapped you in the first place, as she leaves the mansion to go back to National City and leaves you locked inside. It could be worse though, at least you can roam around the beautiful mansion and do whatever you please inside. 

Lena on the other hand, carries on with her life. She goes to her penthouse to shower and have a change of clothes before heading to L-Corp. Near midday, her secretary informs her that Kara is here to see her. Lena tells her secretary to let Kara in, knowing what this will very likely be about.

“Kara!” Lena says as she stands up to hug her, “I didn’t expect to see you.”

“I know,” Kara replies as they break the hug, “I’m sorry to drop in on you, but it’s just... Y/N didn’t go home last night.”

“That’s not like her.”

“I know, and what worries me is that her car is still parked outside the apratment building.”

“Oh dear, I really hope nothing bad has happened to her.”

“So do I. But if you see her, please let her know how worried Alex and I are.”

“Of course,” Lena lies, “I’ll try to help in any way that I can.”

“Thank you.”

* * * * * * * *

For the next few months, Kara and Alex relentlessly look for you in every corner of National City. They soon grow frustrated, as they find no single lead. Lena watches all of this, feeling a pang of guilt at seeing all the grief your disappearence has caused your family, who are now preparing themselves for the worst. At one point, Lena considers whether it’d be better to let you go, but her relationship with you is oddly thriving. Besides, she was looking after you and you weren’t suffering.

* * * * * * * *

Lena walks into the Luthor mansion after a day of hard work. You run to greet her, giving her a passionate kiss and pulling her in for a hug. Lena returns your gestures and gently takes hold of your hand, the ring on your left hand standing out with it’s giant diamond. You lead Lena over to the kitchen, where you have already prepared dinner for both of you.

A whole year has gone by since your disappearance and your sisters have given up the search. They always keep their eyes peeled however, in case any clue of where you might be pops up. You oddly developed feelings for Lena during this time and you are now unofficially married to her. You sometimes wished you could go back to National City, just to let your sisters see that you are alright and perhaps go back to your normal life. You could pretend to start dating Lena and then officially marry her eventually, but just like Lena, you feared your sisters would never allow this. Besides, you didn’t feel like you could face them for the shame of what had happened to you the first night with Lena. They would also try their hardest to get the truth out of you and you didn’t want Lena to get in trouble despite what she had done. It was better to stay on the safe side.


End file.
